Dio Compagna
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: "Tanda yang ada di telapak tangan Sasuke itu bukan sekedar tanda lahir biasa. Itu tanda yang muncul seribu tahun sekali. Jika sipemilik tanda dibunuh tepat saat gerhana bulan terjadi, kematiannya akan mendatangkan sebuah kekuatan besar. Itulah yang diincar oleh Kaisar selama ini." / NARUSASU.


Keringat bercampur debu, adalah aroma khas yang sering ia hirup di arena pertarungan ini. Sebagai gladiator terkuat, Uzumaki Naruto, hampir tak pernah mendapatkan lawan yang mudah.

 _Trang!_

Ujung pedang peraknya menubruk tanduk seekor banteng raksasa berekor ular. Napas makhluk berbulu hitam dan beriris elang itu tercium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat. Naruto tak sanggup untuk tidak melompat mundur seraya menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan syal merah.

Seruan-seruan penuh semangat para penonton serasa membakar kulit dan gendang telinganya. Naruto mendongak, menatap puluhan ribu manusia yang menyerupai lautan semut berkostum hitam. Karena tema hari ini adalah hitam, hitam yang membuat arena _colosseum_ tertutup menjadi remang di bawah sorot pijaran lampu terang.

Komentator tiba-tiba bersuara, mengagetkan acara melamun Naruto dari pekikan suara menjemukan di bangku penonton. Ini dunianya. Dunia penuh rintangan bahaya sekaligus penggadaian nyawa. Entah berapa juta kali Naruto menggantungkan hidupnya demi meraup sekeping demi sekeping emas untuk sesuap makanan.

Orang bilang hidup adalah pilihan, dan Naruto tak peduli jika pilihannya harus bertentangan dengan batas kenormalan dan rela memilih jalur yang abnormal. Karena tak semua manusia dianugerahi kelebihan seperti dirinya, tak semua manusia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan fisik yang mumpuni beserta—

"Hei, makhluk sialan, kemana kau menyerang, heh?" Bibirnya spontan mengumpat. Kain jubah yang ia kenakan menjadi rusak akibat aksi serudukan si monster banteng. "Mati kau! MATI!"

Naruto mengubah iris safirnya menjadi merah. Tanda alamiah saat ia sedang marah. Tidak ada seorang manusia yang bisa mengubah aura dan warna matanya begitu saja, selain penyihir tentunya. Mungkin seharusnya Naruto meralat jati dirinya sejak awal. Dia seorang ksatria sihir, sekaligus gladiator dengan emblem tertinggi di Versaux, Roma.

Jeritan penonton semakin marak membahana. Hiburan yang tersuguh di depan mata bukanlah jenis hiburan biasa —dimana manusia berhadapan dengan seekor banteng dan selembar kain merah di tangan, akan tetapi sesosok gladiator tampan dengan aura merah menyala seperti api yang meliputi seluruh tubuh bahkan sebagian arena pertarungan.

Naruto meraung marah. Iris matanya menyerupai bentuk vertikal dengan warna kuning keemasan. Sementara di sudut bibirnya menyembul taring kecil layaknya hewan buas. Kobaran api merah menyambar-nyambar dari tubuhnya ke udara, mengubah suasana _colosseum_ seperti berada di sauna neraka. Puluhan ribu penonton dalam sekejab berlarian menuju pintu keluar diiringi jerit ketakutan yang membahana. Begitu juga dengan monster banteng berekor ular itu, dia langsung terduduk seperti anjing yang hanya mampu menguing ketika mendapati majikannya sedang marah besar.

"Kau membosankan, dasar makhluk sialan!"

 **...**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dio Compagna ®** **Nagisa Yuuki**

 **...**

"Gila!" Kiba menoyor sisi kening Naruto setelah selesai mengibaskan abu gosong di sekitar jubahnya. "Kau memang gila, dasar idiot!"

Akibat ulah temannya ini Kiba hampir saja kehilangan nyawa. Bagaimana ia tidak kalap menjerit, ketika melihat kobaran api super panas nyaris melahapnya sampai mati.

"Seharusnya kau membuat pertunjukannya sedikit tegang, bukannya berniat membunuhku!"

"Aku tidak membunuhmu," sanggah Naruto, raut wajahnya tak menampilkan penyesalan sama sekali. Ekspresinya tetap tenang, setenang genangan air di sungai dekat _colosseum_.

"Memang tidak, tapi hampir!"

Oh ya tuhan, jika ada seseorang yang bisa menyumpal mulut berisik Kiba, Naruto berjanji akan memberinya sekantung penuh koin emas. Itupun jika ia memang punya.

"Lihat yang kau lakukan, idiot!" Kiba masih misah-misuh di tempat. Matanya mendelik galak seraya mengangsurkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah bangunan besar —nyaris tak berbentuk. "Kau membakar seluruh isi _colosseum_. Catat itu, mem-ba-kar-se-lu-ruh-i-si-co-los-se-um."

Naruto yang kesal membalas toyoran Kiba di sisi keningnya. "Aku tidak tuli, dasar anak anjing."

Meskipun bertambah kesal, Kiba tak balik membalas kelakuan Naruto dan malah menepuk kuat jidatnya sendiri. "Demi dewa... kau sungguh idiot, Naruto. Setelah ini kita akan berurusan dengan kerajaan, ditangkap, dijebloskan ke penjara, lalu dihukum pancung," Ada sebersit kilat ngeri yang terpantul dalam lensa mata Kiba. Tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya, jika sebentar lagi ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di neraka.

Demi Jashin! Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Atau mungkin seharusnya Kiba menyeret Naruto dan menyerahkan sahabat pirangnya itu untuk dihukum pancung sendirian. Lagipula yang bersalah kan Naruto, bukan dirinya.

Kiba mengangguk seakan ia telah memiliki jalan keluar atas permasalahan terberatnya, tapi itu sebelum ujung pedang Naruto menyentuh jakun tenggorokannya.

Harapan Kiba pupus begitu saja.

"Jangan main-main. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu yang bodoh itu."

"Da-dari mana...kau tahu?" cicitnya ketakutan. Seteguk demi seteguk saliva berusaha membasahi kerongkongan Kiba, tapi cairan itu seperti tertahan di atas jakunnya.

Oh tamatlah riwayat Kiba.

"Wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya. Dasar menjijikan. Teman macam apa kau ini, anak anjing?"

"Namaku, Kiba, bukan anak anjing!"

Naruto memutar bola mata. Jengah. Empat tahun yang lalu ia menemukan Kiba di antara selokan seperti anak anjing yang terbuang. Anak itu mengemis makanan serta perlindungan darinya. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau Naruto memanggilnya anak anjing?

"Ayo cepat pergi."

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menjauh, Kiba sudah lebih dulu menggapai bahunya. Ia mendengar suara. Tipis. Sedikit samar. Telinganya menajam untuk menangkap asal suara itu berada.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau mau anggota kerajaan benar-benar datang menangkap kita?"

Kiba meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk diam. "Ssstt," tapi suara itu menghilang, dan tak lama ketika Kiba berpikir ia hanya berhalusinasi, suara itu kembali terdengar jauh lebih jelas. Kali ini diiringi derap langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak. "Kau dengar itu?"

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto lagi-lagi mendelik galak. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tuli," kaki mengayun tegap menuju arah lurus. "Disana."

Kiba mengekor, setengah berlari mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto yang cukup panjang ketika berjalan. Tapi ketika ia mendapati beberapa orang prajurit kerajaan menuju ke arah mereka, seketika Kiba mengerem kakinya dan menarik kuat kain jubah Naruto.

"Sialan. Itu prajurit kerajaan, sialan!"

"Berhenti mengumpatiku!" Naruto melotot garang. Lumayan tersinggung.

"Bukan kau, sialan. Tapi itu prajurit sialan!"

"Kubakar mulutmu jika mengataiku seperti itu lagi."

Tepukan kuat Kiba layangkan pada dahinya. Tercetak warna merah membekas cap tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli. "Bukan kau! Maksudku itu yang sialan, prajurit kerajaannya!" teriaknya lantang.

Akibat suara teriakan Kiba yang cempreng, para prajurit itu semakin cepat menghampiri mereka. Kali ini seraya menghunuskan tombak besi dan kemudian berlari.

"Tangkap dia!"

Kening Naruto mengerut. Dia? Dia siapa? Apakah Kiba?

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Ayo cepat kabur!" Kiba panik, bersiap-siap untuk lari, tapi Naruto mencengkram kerah leher jubahnya sampai ia nyaris tercekik. "Wogh! Sialan..." ia berakhir terbatuk-batuk, sementara Naruto tampak memperhatikan sekitar.

Kalau para prajurit itu memang ditugaskan untuk menangkap mereka, kenapa hanya terdengar kata 'Dia'? Bukankah mereka berdua?

Perhatian Naruto jatuh pada tanaman chicory yang sedikit bergoyang. Ada sekelebat warna hitam yang ia lihat. Sosok itu tidak tertutup sempurna di antara batang-batang tanaman hijau itu. Tanpa menajamkan matanya Naruto tetap bisa menemukan keberadaannya, dan itulah yang dialami para prajurit kerajaan. Mereka dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan sosok yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

Oh, rupanya seorang gadis.

Kilat mata Naruto berubah dingin. Ia paling benci pada pria yang berani mengasari seorang gadis. Prajurit-prajurit itu tanpa perasaan segera menyeret sang gadis keluar dari semak-semak chicory.

"Tolong! Tolong lepaskan aku!"

Suara mengiba itu terdengar putus asa dan kelelahan.

"Tolong!"

Naruto berusaha menutup rapat telinga dan matanya. Ia tak mau ikut campur, karena ini bukanlah urusannya. Tetapi, jika mendapati seorang gadis diperlakukan secara kasar dan tidak beradap seperti itu, apakah ia masih bisa diam tidak peduli?

"Naruto, kau tidak akan diam saja kan?"

Suara Kiba membuatnya membuka mata kembali.

"Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita."

Tidak. Naruto tidak bisa begini. Berlari seperti pengecut dan membiarkan orang-orang kerajaan berbuat sesuka hati.

"Hei!" Kepalan tangannya menggenggam terlalu erat. Naruto maju beberapa langkah, sementara Kiba sudah pucat pasi di belakangnya. "Lepaskan dia!"

Serentak pasukan prajurit yang menyeret si gadis berhenti. Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan dan melihat Naruto berjalan angkuh menghampiri mereka.

"Kau? Mau apa?"

"Sembarangan," protesnya, "panggil namaku yang benar dasar keroco."

Kiba seketika berhenti bernapas. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Dasar Naruto cari mati!

Salah satu prajurit melangkah maju berhadapan dengan Naruto. Kalau dilihat dari baju zirahnya, kemungkinan orang itu adalah pemimpin dari pasukan kerajaan ini.

"Kami tidak memiliki urusan denganmu."

"Ada. Kalian berisik."

Pria itu menatap rendah sosok Naruto. Matanya sedingin es. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah belati dengan cengkraman yang begitu kuat.

"Kalian juga pengecut. Lelaki mana yang sanggup menyakiti seorang _Lady_? Cuma banci tahu."

Air muka si pria bertambah keruh. Rona mukanya merah menahan kesal.

"Hei, cantik, apa kau terluka?" Naruto melongokan kepalanya dari tubuh si pria yang tinggi besar menjulang layaknya algojo. Ia mengerling ketika matanya tak sengaja beradu dengan mata si gadis.

"Dasar bajingan tengik!" Emosinya tak mampu lagi teredam. Sikap Naruto merupakan sebuah penghinaan untuk prajurit tingkat atas seperti dirinya. Belati yang ada di tangan ia ayunkan ke jantung Naruto, tapi lelaki kuning itu begitu cepat mengelak dengan menjadikan emblem emas yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya sebagai perisai.

Untuk sesaat mata si pria melotot, antara tak percaya sekaligus takjub. Ukiran gambar yang ada di emblem emas itu adalah tingkat seorang gladiator tertinggi di kerajaan Romawi. Untuk mencapai tingkat setinggi itu dibutuhkan waktu dan usaha yang cukup lama, serta harus memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni.

Memangnya berapa umur gladiator kuning itu? Masih muda tapi sudah mendapati gelar kehormatan seperti ini. Rasanya mustahil. Apa emblem itu didapatinya dari mencuri?

"Narutoooooo kau bodoh!" Dari jauh Kiba meneriakinya sambil mencak-mencak. Meski begitu Kiba tetap tidak berani mendekat dan hanya bersembunyi dari balik semak tanaman chicory.

Dasar anak anjing. Apa sih maunya?

"Naruto? Naruto... Uzumaki?" gumam si pria.

Sekejab warna muka Naruto berubah menjadi lebih ceria. "Ya, itu aku," ujarnya bangga.

Namun bukan sebuah pujian seperti yang selalu dihadiahkan para warga saat tiba-tiba mengenali sosoknya, melainkan sebuah dengusan paling menjengkelkan yang pernah Naruto dengar.

"Kau, Naruto Uzumaki, yang itu? Gladiator asing itu? Pfft, kau tidak terlihat kuat seperti rumor yang banyak beredar."

Naruto tak lagi bersikap santai. Matanya berpijar menampakan aura merah, dan tiga garis halus yang terukir di masing-masing pipinya menebal, seirama dengan liputan energi panas bagaikan lava.

"Apa? Tidak cukup kuat katamu?" Seringai mengerikan tersemat di sudut bibirnya. Naruto maju selangkah, sedangkan si pria mundur secara teratur. Pasukan prajurit yang sebelumnya bergumul di belakang sang pemimpin, kini sudah morat-marit meninggalkan barisan.

Hanya tersisa si gadis berjubah hitam yang terdiam beku. Matanya membeliak ketakutan ketika Naruto menyemburkan api super panas untuk mengusir sang pemimpin pasukan kerajaan. Lepas dari kandang macan, ia malah masuk kandang singa. Setelah anggota kerajaan, ia akan berurusan dengan penyihir? Tidak terima kasih.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Lady_?" tanya Naruto. Lelaki kuning itu sudah berdiri di hadapan sang gadis yang tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. "Apa kau terluka?" Mata safirnya menjelajah ke tiap lekukan tubuh yang sayangnya tertutupi oleh fabrik jubah sampai ke mata kaki.

"Kau..." Rona merah dengan cepat menjalari kedua pipinya. Gadis itu segera melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto yang senantiasa masih menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

 _Duak!_

Naruto melolong kesakitan. Tulang betisnya ditendang tanpa perikemanusiaan oleh si gadis. Padahal Naruto sudah menolongnya, kenapa dibalas dengan tendangan di kaki?

"Brengsek!" gadis itu berteriak. Naruto akhirnya sadar kalau ia telah salah tebak. "Aku ini laki-laki, dasar bodoh!" dan sebuah cap tangan super panas menempel di pipi bergaris Naruto, setelah gadis —ralat, laki-laki itu menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

 **...**

Gerung tawa masih setia menemani perjalanan Kiba. Melihat Naruto yang misah-misuh sejak tadi adalah hiburan untuk kepenatannya. Apalagi jika mengingat cap tangan super langka di pipi pria itu. Jarang-jarang _The Great_ Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan cindera mata berupa sebuah tamparan. Ditambah tamparan itu berasal dari seorang lelaki tulen berwajah bak malaikat.

"Diamlah, _puppy_. Lama-lama kusembur mulutmu yang kurang ajar itu dengan api."

Otomatis, Kiba menutup mulut, tapi masih tetap menyimpan tawanya. Bahu lelaki pecinta anjing itu bergetar, sementara di kedua matanya tergenang cairan bening. Kiba benar-benar cari mati rupanya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar kalau dia itu laki-laki. Kau memang bodoh," Belum puas tertawa, Kiba kembali melakukannya.

Sungguh Naruto bertambah jengkel. Ini hari terburuk selama ia menginjakan kakinya di Roma.

Mencoba menetralisir sedikit kekesalannya, Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada kerikil-kerikil kecil di tanah, menendang bebatuan itu untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan. Mereka masih di sekitar lokasi danau Tiber, dekat dengan bukit Palatine. Jika mereka berjalan mengikuti sepanjang muara arus sungai seharusnya sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki pusat kota Roma.

"Eh? Dia kan ..."

Naruto menubruk punggung Kiba ketika lelaki itu berhenti secara mendadak di tengah jalan. Tinggi Kiba hanya sebatas dagu Naruto, postur tubuhnya kecil, sedikit kurus, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tinggi berisi, belum lagi ototnya yang membentuk gundukan di dalam kulit. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Kiba memang bukan apa-apa. Seharusnya Naruto terus saja berjalan biar lelaki itu terseret sebagai pembalasan dendam yang tadi.

"Apa sih?" tanya Naruto sewot. Mau tak mau ia melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba.

Oh, ya ampun... Itu kan cowok yang tadi. Yang dia kira seorang _Lady_.

"Hei, berhenti kau penipu!"

Sebelum Kiba tersadar dari teriakan memekakan itu, ia sudah lebih dulu melihat Naruto yang berlari cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan si pemuda berjubah hitam.

"Ow, lepaskan!" ia meronta pelan. Ekspresinya meringis menahan sakit. Peluh bercucuran membasahi wajahnya yang putih sedikit kemerahan.

"Kau harus merasakan pembalasan dariku."

Cowok itu menelan paksa ludahnya. Sial dia kehausan. Mau mencari air dan sedikit makanan saja sulit. Sekarang dia malah bertemu kembali dengan cowok pirang bertampang sangar ini. Benar-benar sial.

"Lepaskan."

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat keras. Ia tidak peduli meskipun lelaki berjubah panjang itu berparas manis seperti perempuan. Intinya dia tetap laki-laki, berbatang sama seperti dirinya, dan juga memiliki jakun.

"Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih. Aku tadi sudah menolongmu, tapi kau malah menampar wajahku."

Cengkraman itu menguat, sangat menyakitkan. Ia tak bisa meloloskan pergelangan tangannya dari cekalan Naruto, dan sekarang ia malah merasakan kepalanya memberat pusing.

"Hei, Naruto, jangan mengasarinya seperti itu," Datang-datang Kiba langsung memukul kepalanya. Ia juga menangkap tubuh si lelaki berjubah yang sempat terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh membentur tanah.

"Ukh ..." Dia berusaha menelan ludah tapi mulutnya terasa kering dan penuh dahaga.

"Kau kenapa?" Kiba bertanya khawatir. Tangannya yang bebas mencoba menyentuh sisi wajah dan keningnya. Lelaki itu normal, suhu tubuhnya memang sedikit panas karena faktor cuaca, selebihnya tidak ada yang janggal kecuali napasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

Di antara mereka, Naruto berdiri menjulang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Terlihat sekali dia masih kesal karena tertipu oleh gender laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Naruto? Cepat bantu dia!" protes Kiba.

"Untuk apa? Dia pasti hanya pura-pura. Aku lapar, sebaiknya aku cepat ke kota dan membeli makanan."

"Hei, Naruto... Naruto!" Tetap tidak mendapatkan sahutan, Kiba mengerang kesal. Berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya ia membuka sedikit tudung jubah cowok itu agar dia bisa sedikit merasakan sapuan angin yang samar-samar berhembus. Kalau ditelaah lebih seksama, sebenarnya dia cukup mencurigakan juga. Di cuaca sepanas ini malah memakai jubah panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berwarna hitam lagi, jangan-jangan dia bagian dari penganut ajaran sesat yang cukup santer terdengar di pusat kota.

Kiba jadi merinding. Melirik ke depan, ternyata Naruto lumayan jauh melangkah. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi urung. Suara batuk parau cowok itu lebih mendominasi pikirannya ketimbang rasa takut.

"A-aku ingin ..."

Mencoba mendekat. Telinga Kiba kurang jeli mendengar suara setipis itu. "Hm? Apa?"

"A-aku... Hhkk... Tolong... Uhk ..."

Rasanya kasian melihat seseorang menderita hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Kiba kemudian lebih menurunkan kepalanya, mendekatkan telinganya di mulut si cowok berambut hitam. Kiba tahu, karena ia melihat anak rambut yang menyembul dari tudung jubah itu. Merasa risih, akhirnya Kiba benar-benar membuka tudungnya, dan... terkesima.

Lelaki itu memang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, tapi teksturnya sungguh halus seperti bulu kucing. Dibalik warna kelam, rupanya kulit cowok itu sangat putih, mulus, dan sedikit lembab karena keringat. Untuk sepersekian detik Kiba hanya melongo. Tak salah jika Naruto mengira orang ini adalah perempuan, karena ciri fisiknya benar-benar mendukung untuk itu. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik wajahnya juga cenderung manis, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya bangir, tulang pipinya sedikit tinggi tapi rahangnya berbentuk tirus, lalu yang paling penting adalah bibir, bibirnya merah sensual walau agak sedikit kering. Sebelum Kiba menemukan suaranya, cowok itu tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan begitu saja.

"O-oi... Kau, bangun! Na-Naruto! Dia mati! Dia mati!" Tapi rupanya Kiba salah paham dengan mengiranya sudah mati.

 **...**

Pusat kota tidak seramai biasanya, hal itu juga mempengaruhi suasana kedai yang sedikit legang. Naruto dan Kiba duduk di kursi paling pojok ditemani beberapa hidangan di atas meja, seperti roti, bubur gandum, apel, dan juga anggur. Sementara di kursi sebrang nampak terbaring lelaki berambut hitam yang sebelumnya dikira Kiba sudah mati. Lelaki itu ternyata hanya pingsan karena dehidrasi, begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sewaktu mengecek keadaannya.

"Hng ..." setelah beberapa saat dibaringkan, lelaki itu akhirnya siuman dan mulai membuka matanya yang sehitam arang.

Di luar kedai para pejalan kaki terlihat berlalu lalang dengan menggunakan tudung kepala. Pusat kota sangat berbeda jauh dengan suasana bukit yang asri, yang dipenuhi banyak pohon serta tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau, yang mana saat kita duduk meneduh akan ada angin sejuk membelai kulit. Pusat kota hanya terdiri dari pasir tandus, bangunan yang terbuat dari batu, serta panas mentari yang selalu terik menyapa.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kiba berdiri, memisahkan diri dari kursi di sebelah Naruto. Ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu dan membantunya untuk duduk. Gerak tangannya begitu cepat menyerobot segelas air yang hampir ditegak habis oleh Naruto.

"Hei!"

"Minumlah ini."

Naruto menajamkan matanya seolah tengah memanggang tubuh Kiba layaknya _barbeque_ , tapi pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Aku dimana?" Setelah minum beberapa tegukan, lelaki itu kembali bertanya. Matanya begitu awas, melirik Naruto, melirik Kiba, lalu ke sekelilingnya.

"Tenang, kau aman disini. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku ..." Tangan pucat nan kurus mengusap perut. Tangan itu jauh lebih rapuh dari tangan Kiba empat tahun silam. Entah kesulitan seperti apa yang telah dilaluinya selama ini.

"Omong-omong aku belum tahu namamu."

"Namaku... Sasuke."

"Nah, Sasuke, sebaiknya kau makan dulu, aku tahu kau pasti lapar," Kiba menarik semua makanan yang hendak diserobot Naruto, menata piring-piring yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu di hadapan meja Sasuke. "Tak usah pedulikan lelaki kuning itu, makanlah ..." Tanpa menghiraukan delikan sangar sang gladiator, Kiba mulai menyuapi sepotong roti gandum ke mulut Sasuke, setelahnya ia menyerahkan sisa makanan itu di tangan si empunya surai hitam, membiarkannya makan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup kesulitan dengan anjing, sekarang aku memelihara kucing," sindirnya, mulut Naruto tak bisa diam barang sebentar untuk tidak mengeluarkan bisa, menyebabkan Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah pelan-pelan merasa cukup tersinggung.

"Maaf kalau kau keberatan."

"Oh, aku sangat keberatan. Jadi maaf saja."

Tersinggung. Siapa yang tidak akan merasakan hal itu jika berada di posisi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menolongku, aku permisi."

Kiba menepuk kuat dahinya. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedai. Ini semua gara-gara mulut sialan Naruto, dan sikap sombongnya.

"Kau keterlaluan, brengsek."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh ikut pergi bersamanya," ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

Inilah yang tidak Kiba sukai dari Naruto, pria itu begitu menyebalkan dan angkuh. Kiba tahu, Naruto adalah seorang gladiator terkuat, tapi dengan bersikap semaunya dan menganggap makhluk lain lebih rendah dari dirinya itu sangatlah keterlaluan.

"Baik, aku akan pergi menyusulnya. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, Tuan Uzumaki."

Napas dihela, Naruto melempar pandangan kesal pada punggung Kiba yang mulai menjauh. "Menyusahkan," dan ia berdiri, tak lagi berselera melahap menu makanan yang masih terhidang di depan mata. Tangannya menggali saku, meraih beberapa keping emas dan meletakkannya secara asal di atas meja.

"Anda tidak menghabiskan makanannya, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan tua kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang."

"Apa mau kubungkuskan makanannya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahutnya tanpa melirik wajah si pria tua yang mengerut bingung. Karena tidak biasanya Naruto menyisakan makanan setitikpun di piringnya.

Tapak sepatu memantul, pintu terbuka, dan Naruto melongok keluar kedai. Kiba dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan di tengah pusat kota, terlihat berbincang-bincang, sebelum pasukan kerajaan yang sama kembali mengepung keduanya. Tombak-tombak runcing terarah, siap menusuk leher mereka sampai mati.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto dari depan kedai. Matanya mematri kuat sosok pemimpin yang sebelumnya ia kalahkan di dekat sungai. "Mau apa lagi kau?"

Sang prajurit berdeham, walau sesekali terlihat mengutuk rupa Naruto dari kilat kebencian di matanya. "Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, ataupun temanmu. Satu-satunya alasan kami menghadang jalan kalian karena adanya pria ini. Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah tawanan Kaisar Cirilo."

Naruto tampak tidak senang. Sesuatu seperti tengah mengusiknya, hal itu terlihat jelas dari kedutan alis dan lipatan dahinya. "Cirilo (Tuhan)?"

"Ya," jawab si prajurit congak. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, sementara mata hitamnya menatap rendah sosok Naruto.

"Che, dasar manusia kurang ajar."

Puluhan tombak teracung di depan wajah Naruto. Mereka seperti bergerak mengikuti insting karena merasakan aura berat yang menguar dari tubuh si lelaki pirang.

Naruto tertawa, tapi tidak dengan sang Kepala Prajurit yang merasa tak dihormati.

"Aku memberi kalian kesempatan untuk pergi secara baik-baik, atau―"

"Kau mengancam kami?" potongnya, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu ini?"

Tawa Naruto berhenti. Ia tak lagi memberikan tatapan jenaka ataupun berusaha bergurau. Ia menatap dengan matanya yang sedingin es, melirik si pemilik rambut jelaga yang perlahan ditarik secara paksa dari sisi Kiba. Retinanya menangkap sebuah bebatan perban di telapak tangan lelaki itu ―Naruto tak bisa menerimanya. Entah karena apa.

"Siapa... diriku?" gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat tangan, melempar jari telunjuk, seketika para prajurit yang menyeret Sasuke terhempas dengan kuatnya. Seakan belum puas, Naruto kini menjentikan jari, mengeluarkan percikan api merah dari telapak tangan. Semakin lama benda itu semakin membesar membentuk bola api padat. Di cuaca sepanas ini, Naruto seolah membara bersama terik matahari.

"Lancang sekali pertanyaanmu itu," seringai terpahat, Naruto maju satu langkah dan dibalas derap puluhan langkah dari prajurit-prajurit kerajaan itu. Mereka semua berlari tanpa arah seperti anak babi.

Pusat kota mulai heboh, tak hanya prajurit kerajaan yang berlari tunggang langgang, tetapi para penduduk juga. Bagaimana tidak? Jika mereka semua menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan lewat mata kepalanya sendiri ketika lautan api dengan hawa panas membara tengah menari-nari indah di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di colloseum, Naruto membakar sekelilingnya dengan sihir api, membakar pertokoan, batu-batu, dan udara. Sejauh apapun yang dihirup oleh para manusia yang menjerit takut adalah hawa panas dan asap.

Perhatiannya mematri sesosok lain. Sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang terkepung bersama api. Naruto lupa, Sasuke tak sama seperti Kiba yang akan berlari sejauh mungkin ketika merasakan aura panas membakar tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahu, dan ia melupakan keberadaan lelaki itu sejenak waktu. Naruto ingin menghampirinya, menyelamatkannya dari kobaran api yang hendak melahap tubuh si pemuda, tetapi belum sempat ia mendekat, sesuatu yang menganehkan terjadi. Dari telapak tangan Sasuke yang dibebat perban muncul seberkas sinar terang yang lantas menyulut api-api itu menjauh. Sasuke nampak tersentak tak percaya, namun tetap membawa sebelah telapak tangannya itu sebagai perisai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan ..." pinta Sasuke begitu dekat dengan Naruto yang termangu diam. "Kau bisa membakar seluruh isi kota."

Tersadar. Jari dijentik kembali, melenyapkan api-api dan hawa panas itu pergi. Tapi Naruto tetap menatap Sasuke seolah dialah yang telah melakukan sebuah keanehan. Meski Sasuke sudah melangkah menghampiri Kiba yang berlari mendekat, perhatiannya masih terpaku pada sebentuk bebatan perban di telapak tangan yang tak lagi bersinar terang.

 **...**

"Oh, kau tidak berasal dari tempat ini?" Kepala Kiba mengangguk setiap kali kata demi kata terucap dari belah bibir Sasuke.

"Ya, aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh sekali."

Kening Kiba membentuk lipatan. Rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi untuk terus menggali informasi seputar kehidupan Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan berurusan dengan prajurit kerajaan?"

"Ceritanya panjang," Sasuke menghela napas berat sebelum memutuskan bercerita. "Saat usiaku 7 tahun, aku diculik oleh sekumpulan penyihir jahat, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di suatu tempat pelelangan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada disana dan ditawar dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Menurutku bocah kecil sepertiku dulu tidak terlalu menarik, bukan? Tapi Kaisar Cirilo rela membayar amat mahal hanya untuk bocah yang bahkan hanya tahu caranya menangis dan menjerit."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai sejauh ini?"

"Aku... tidak mau mengingatnya lagi," Sasuke tampak depresi, dan Kiba menangkap pandangan matanya menyendu. Hal itu pasti sangat menakutkan juga memalukan. Kiba paham, karena sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto ia juga telah mengalami banyak hal yang menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja. Aku minta maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih."

"Ah, tidak. Kau jangan sungkan seperti itu, aku hanya terbawa perasaan."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sama-sama merasa canggung untuk beberapa hal.

"Hei, kalian! Bantu aku mendirikan tendanya," Naruto berteriak kesal, lalu melempar beberapa pasak yang lantas ditangkap sigap oleh Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Sial kau, Naruto, pelan-pelan bisa kan?"

"Yang menjadi anjing dan kucing itu kalian, kenapa harus aku yang mendirikan tenda," sungut Naruto. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Kiba yang menahan rasa kesal dalam hati. Kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala, lalu perlahan-lahan merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon besar.

Rencananya mereka bertiga akan bermalam di dalam hutan, membangun sebuah tenda, dan memutuskan untuk berkemah. Karena tidak mungkin mereka kembali ke pusat kota setelah Naruto berniat memanggang seluruh isinya.

"Apa kau pikir tenda sekecil ini muat menampung kita bertiga?" tanya Kiba. Tangannya begitu cekatan memaku pasak lalu mengikatkan sebuah tambang sebagai penguat tiang tenda.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan tidur bertiga?"

Dua pemuda bertatapan, nampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto. Mereka pikir, Naruto akan menyuruh Sasuke dan Kiba untuk tidur di luar beralaskan kain tipis sementara Naruto akan tidur penuh kehangatan di dalam tenda, tapi rupanya mereka salah sangka, karena ternyata Naruto lah yang memilih untuk tidur di luar sementara Kiba dan Sasuke saling berbagi selimut di dalam tenda.

 **...**

Sekitar pukul tengah malam, cuaca terasa begitu dingin. Angin menerbangkan dedaunan dan menggerakan ranting-ranting yang kemudian saling beradu menciptakan suara. Sasuke terbangun, ia melirik ke arah Kiba yang masih pulas tertidur. Di luar nampak sunyi, hanya terdengar patahan ranting yang berderik terlalap api. Seharusnya Naruto tidur tak jauh dari api unggun berada, tapi saat Sasuke keluar dari tenda dan membiarkan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, ia tak melihat keberadaan Naruto dimanapun.

"Dimana dia?" bisiknya. Namun sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar terpaksa lebih ia utamakan.

Sasuke berlari menembus semak-semak hanya untuk melepaskan hasrat buang airnya. Ia memilih jarak yang sedikit lebih jauh, namun ia justru berakhir tersesat. Sasuke segera menuntaskan hasratnya, lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan terlihat dari belakang tubuhnya. Selain itu terdengar tetesan air yang begitu deras. Ia menebak bahwa itu adalah air terjun, tapi apa yang membuatnya dapat bersinar sedemikian rupa. Penasaran, ia melangkah mendekat, mengintip dari bayang pepohonan dan menemukan keberadaan Naruto disana. Mata Sasuke melotot lebar, antara takjub dan juga tak percaya. Naruto membelah air terjun menjadi dua, lalu menciptakan banyak tumbuhan untuk mengasrikan tempat tersebut. Berbagai binatang mengerubungi dirinya, mengusapkan kepalanya, atau sekedar menjilat telapak tangannya yang terulur ke depan. Naruto tertawa, begitu tampan dan begitu bercahaya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terpana, ia tak melihat sosok seorang gladiator terkuat yang selalu bersikap sombong, pun seorang penyihir yang tiap kali berulah selalu mengutamakan emosinya, yang sedang dipandangi Sasuke sekarang terlihat seperti seorang malaikat baik hati.

"Siapa disana?" Suara baritone Naruto yang keras menyentak keterpesonaan Sasuke akan sosoknya. "Keluarlah, tak perlu bersembunyi. Aku tahu kau ada disana kan?"

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Naruto, Sasuke justru berlari kembali memasuki hutan. ia mengikuti insting hingga akhirnya bisa sampai ke tempat tendanya berada. Buru-buru ia berbaring di sebelah Kiba, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut lalu memejamkan mata.

Ia harap semua yang dilihatnya tadi adalah mimpi. Apapun sosok Naruto sebenernya, Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto bukannya pribadi yang jahat, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Karena tidak pernah ada seorang penyihir yang dapat menciptakan sebuah kehidupan seperti membuat tumbuh-tumbuhan hidup bermekaran di sepanjang air terjun berada. Naruto pastilah 'sesuatu' yang lebih hebat dari itu.

 **...**

"Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" Kiba bertanya bingung, melihat Naruto yang sedang membelah kayu bakar dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Tangan-tangan itu begitu lihat bergerak-gerak, menerbangkan angin-angin di udara untuk membelah bidang padat itu sesuai bentuk yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita tetap disini untuk sementara waktu, setelah itu... kita akan berpisah."

Gerak tubuh Kiba membeku, kepalanya menoleh kelewat cepat hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang tadi bersuara memang benar Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku berniat untuk pulang ke tempat dimana aku berasal."

"Tapi... kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau cari disini."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu menajamkan sorot matanya. "Bukan disini, lebih tepatnya di dunia ini," dan ia bangkit dari tanah, membiaskan kilatan api berwarna oranye ketika tubuhnya melayang sebentar oleh kekuatan sihir.

Bagi Kiba ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mencengangkan, karena ia terbiasa melihat hal-hal yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dari pada ini.

"Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada," gumaman Naruto terlalu tipis, tapi Kiba masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang kau cari? Dari dulu, setiap kutanyakan kau tidak pernah mau menjawabnya."

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," berusaha bersikap tak peduli, Naruto kembali mengangkat bahu, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke sedang membuka perban di tangannya, hendak menggantinya dengan yang baru. Seharusnya itu adalah hal yang biasa, hal yang tak sampai membuatnya terkejut hingga menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyeret Sasuke mendekat.

Kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu menyebabkan Sasuke terpekik, sementara Kiba sendiri memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung dan tertarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mendesis. Baru saja ia terseret oleh kekuatan sihir Naruto dan tangannya lekas dicengkram begitu kuatnya. Tentu saja itu menyakitkan.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan ini?"

Tangan Sasuke terangkat tinggi, Naruto menunjukan telapak tangannya dengan nada marah.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kusembunyikan?" ia menyahut kesal. Tak ada yang ingin ia sembunyikan sebenarnya, sejak dulu Sasuke terbiasa diamanati oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk senantiasa menutupi tanda lahir di telapak tangannya dengan perban. Ibunya bilang, sangat bahaya jika orang lain melihat dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap dirinya. Hingga kini Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

"Tanda ini! Kenapa kau menutupi tanda ini dariku?!"

Tidak ada yang mampu menjawab, meskipun Sasuke ataupun Kiba merasa bingung dengan kemarahan Naruto. Bukankah ini adalah hak Sasuke untuk melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Lalu kenapa Naruto marah?

"Jawab aku!"

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto, membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman menyakitkan lelaki pirang itu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto terlihat menakutkan dan semarah ini. Mata si pirang bahkan menyorot begitu tajam dan dingin.

"Setahuku itu bukanlah urusanmu. Mau kuapakan tanda ini terserah aku."

Rahang Naruto mengetat, giginya berbaris menciptakan suara gemelutuk yang cukup keras. Secara mengejutkan Naruto meraih kasar sebelah tangan kiri Sasuke, tempat dimana tanda bergambar bulan sabit di telapak tangannya berada. Dan tiba-tiba tanda itu bersinar dengan sendirinya. Sasuke ketakutan, ia ingat pesan Ibunya yang mengatakan tentang adanya sebuah bencana besar jika seandainya tanda itu bersinar tanpa suatu kejadian apapun.

"Hentikan!" Ia kembali menghempaskan tangan Naruto, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah itu Sasuke segera berlari memasuki hutan. Tak peduli jika aksinya barusan membuat Naruto bertambah marah.

"Mau kemana kau? Hei, kembali!"

Kiba lekas menahan lengan Naruto, walau ia merasa takut dengan delikan sangar sang gladiator. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membentak Sasuke?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi ..." Kiba tersentak saat Naruto menepis tangannya lalu menggeram marah. "Naruto ..."

"Anak itu membawa segel suci di tangannya."

"Segel... apa?"

"Segel suci!" Naruto berteriak marah. Kepalanya serasa mendidih dan ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Kaisar negara ini sangat menginginkannya. Sasuke... dia adalah tumbal... Dia akan dijadikan tumbal."

"Apa?!" Gantian Kiba yang sekarang berteriak. Telinganya tak salah menangkap kata. Sasuke akan dijadikan tumbal? Tumbal untuk apa?

"Tanda yang ada di telapak tangan Sasuke itu bukan sekedar tanda lahir biasa. Itu tanda yang muncul seribu tahun sekali. Jika sipemilik tanda dibunuh tepat saat gerhana bulan terjadi, kematiannya akan mendatangkan sebuah kekuatan besar. Itulah yang diincar oleh Kaisar selama ini."

"Ta-tapi... kenapa selama ini Kaisar tidak membunuhnya?"

"Dia menunggu saat-saat kedewasaan Sasuke, menunggu ketika usianya 17 tahun. Apa kau tahu berapa usia Sasuke sekarang?"

Gulp. Wajah Kiba berubah pucat. Kalau tidak salah ingat Sasuke sempat bercerita mengenai usianya yang tepat beranjak ke angka 17 saat ia kabur dari kurungan istana.

"Tu-tujuh... b-b-belas tahun."

"Tidak salah lagi," Ekpresi Naruto mengeras, begitupun dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kiba, cepat cari dan temukan Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Cepat!"

 **...**

Kecipak air di hulu sungai menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menatapi pantulan dirinya di tepi arus air. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengalami banyak hal tak mengenakan. Sasuke sudah berjuang selama itu tapi tetap tak bisa membebaskan dirinya dari negara ini. Ia berpikir setelah berhasil kabur dari istana, ia ingin secepatnya pulang ke tempat asalnya, bertemu Ayah, Ibu, serta Kakak. Tetapi, itu tidak semudah lidahnya berucap. Kenyataannya walau Sasuke sudah berhasil melarikan dirinya dari kurungan istana, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke rumah.

Dulu ia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang bahkan bisa tersesat jika berjalan sendirian di tengah kota. Apa yang bisa Sasuke harapkan dari ingatan seorang bocah? Meski sekarang ia sudah dewasa, Sasuke tetap tak bisa menggali ingatannya mengenai hal itu.

Sembari meleguh, Sasuke mencelupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam air, menciptakan riak yang bergelombang di tepi sungai dan membuat pantulan wajahnya mengabur. Tapi, rasa sejuk itu sedikit menghilangkan kesedihan hatinya. Sasuke menangkupkan dua telapak tangan untuk meraup sedikit air dan menggunakannya untuk membasuh muka.

Air sungai di pagi hari memang yang terbaik. Sejuk, dingin, dan juga menyegarkan.

Bibir Sasuke mengulum senyum kecil. Ia pandangi pantulan wajahnya kembali. Riak air telah berangsur tenang. Namun, beberapa sosok lain yang ikut terpantul seketika membuat Sasuke tersentak.

 _Bugh!_

Sama sekali tak sempat menjerit, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu meringis. Seseorang memukulnya. Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sebelum kesadarannya terenggut oleh kegelapan.

 **...**

"Sasuke!"

Semak-semak diterobosnya begitu saja. Ranting-ranting yang lumayan menghalangi ia tebang menggunakan belati.

"Dimana kau, Sasuke?!"

Kiba merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit sakit. Ia tak berhenti berteriak dan memanggil nama Sasuke sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang matahari sudah mulai meninggi, itu artinya sudah lumayan lama Kiba memutari hutan demi menemukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau sudah menemukannya?"

Di tepi sungai Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berlutut memperhatikan sesuatu. Ketika dekat, napas Kiba langsung tercekat. Ada bercak darah yang sudah mengering menempel pada bebatuan sungai. Ia tak ingin menerka, tapi sugestinya telah lebih dulu menebak.

"Ini darah Sasuke."

"Ap-apa?"

"Aku tidak menemukan adanya bangkai binatang di sekitar sini. Ini pasti darah Sasuke."

"Tap-tapi, siapa yang melakukan ini pada Sasuke?"

"Kemungkinan orang-orang dari kerajaan itu," Naruto bangkit berdiri. Sikapnya sedikit berubah, terlihat dari matanya yang seperti memercikan api.

"Apakah artinya Sasuke sudah tertangkap? Ba-bagaimana ini, Naruto?"

Kepanikan Kiba tak membuat Naruto lekas segera bertindak. Pria itu justru masih terdiam, walau sesekali keningnya menampakan urat-urat kemarahan.

"Naruto! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Ketenangannya pecah. Naruto merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Tekanan angin di hutan ini bertambah berat, langit yang awalnya terang akibat terpaan matahari terik tengah berangsur menggelap.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau hari ini gerhana bulan akan tiba."

"Itu artinya Sasuke akan ditumbalkan? Apa yang harus kita―Hei! Naruto kau mau kemana?"

Kiba lekas berlari mengejar langkah Naruto yang begitu cepat. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Setahu Kiba, sikap Naruto terhadap Sasuke tidak terlalu baik. Jadi ia tak sampai berpikir Naruto peduli pada kelangsungan hidup Sasuke. Tapi, kalau kepeduliannya terhadap alam mungkin saja.

Kalau Sasuke mati dan kekuatan yang dikatakan Naruto jatuh ke tangan Kaisar, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi. Ekosistem dunia bisa terpengaruh dan hancur.

Ya, untuk saat ini hanya seperti itulah yang bisa Kiba simpulkan mengenai kemarahan Naruto.

 **...**

Menjelang malam, pasukan kerajaan telah berbondong-bondong memenuhi tempat persembahan. Mereka memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Obor-obor yang memenuhi dinding batu dinyalakan. Atap ruang persembahan sengaja dibuka, menjadikan langit gelap langsung tersuguh di depan mata. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah altar berbentuk lingkaran. Alasnya terbuat dari batu, sementara tiangnya terbuat dari kayu solid. Sasuke berada disana. Terikat di sebuah tiang membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Prosesi penumbalan akan dilakukan tepat saat gerhana bulan terjadi.

Puluhan manusia duduk melingkari altar. Berkomat-kamit melantunkan sebuah mantera. Mengiringi sang Kaisar menaiki kursi singgasananya dengan segala kemewahan yang ada. Pengikut menggenggam lilin, menggerakan benda itu ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil terus bernyanyi. Cahayanya berpendar, menambah terangnya api obor di tiap dinding.

Awan-awan hitam berarak membawa suasana mencekam. Setitik cahaya tersorot pada sebentuk wajah yang hanya mampu meraung ketakutan. Cahaya-cahaya itu membesar diikuti kemunculan sosok bulan. Sasuke semakin mengeraskan erangannya. Mulutnya tersumpal tapi tetap bersuara. Tangannya terikat tapi tetap bergerak. Pun kakinya yang tetap berusaha menendang. Sasuke ketakutan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh airmata.

Sang kaisar mengangkat tangan, memerintahkan pengikutnya untuk berhenti melantunkan mantera. Jubah panjangnya berkibar ketika beliau berdiri. Warnanya merah menyala disertai aksen berkilau dari serbuk emas. Langkah kakinya begitu tegak, menguarkan aura kesombongan yang kental. Beliau berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Akses bicara diberikan dengan cara melepaskan kain yang menyumbat erat mulut pemuda raven.

"Tolong lepaskan saya, Yang Mulia. Biarkan saya kembali ke tempat asal dan bertemu keluarga saya. Saya mohon ..."

Kaisar tak berniat menjawab. Beliau menyentuh pipi basah Sasuke dengan gerakan hati-hati. Pancaran matanya tetap sama, dingin. Tapi, ia mendekatkan kepala hanya untuk sekedar mengecup bibir yang selalu dicumbunya setiap malam.

"Nghh..., saya mohon, Yang Mulia ..." Sasuke kembali memohon setelah menahan sakit di hatinya setiap kali sang Kaisar memperlakukannya seperti pelacur.

"Segera lakukan upacara persembahannya!" titah sang Kaisar yang kemudian diikuti teriakan bersemangat dari para jemaatnya.

"Tidaaaakkk!" Sasuke meraung putus asa. Tubuhnya menggigil. Kain tipis yang membungkus dirinya seakan tidak mampu menyembunyikan keresahan sekaligus ketakutannya. "Saya mohon, tolong jangan lakukan ini, Yang Mulia!" namun suaranya tak pernah sampai.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengubah keputusan sang Kaisar yang haus akan kekuatan serta kekuasaan.

 **...**

Kiba melangkah hati-hati. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat. Ia tertinggal jauh di belakang, sementara Naruto sudah sampai di tepi kawah gunung berapi. Lava panas yang menggelegak seakan siap melahap Kiba sampai ke tulang belulang.

"Narutooo ..." Suaranya berteriak panik. Kakinya menjejak terburu-buru lalu berlari ketika mendapatkan celah untuk mengejar langkah Naruto. "Sialan! Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, sialan!"

Spontan Naruto berbalik. Matanya menyorot tajam bagaikan bilah pedang. "Kiba, sekali lagi kau mengataiku sialan, kulempar kau ke tengah kawah gunung berapi."

Kiba menciut. Ancaman Naruto terdengar tidak main-main. Ia berkata terbata-bata sambil meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. "Ma-maaf ..."

Naruto mengabaikannya dan mulai fokus pada sebuah goa besar di tepi kawah. Tidak ada yang terlihat selain lubang besar berwarna hitam yang tak henti-hentinya mengepulkan asap panas.

"Kau disana? Kurama ..."

Terdengar suara geraman khas binatang. Pelan-pelan Kiba merapatkan tubuhnya. Makin menciut takut.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Keluarlah ..."

Suara kepak sayap yang menggaung di sekitar mulut goa benar-benar menggelegar. Membayangkan seberapa besar makhluk yang menghuni goa kawah berapi, membuat Kiba ketar-ketir di balik imajinasinya.

"Pangeran brengsek!"

Diluar dugaan, makhluk itu bisa bicara. Suaranya keras dan berat, sangat menakutkan. Diam-diam Kiba berdoa semoga ia tidak dijadikan tumbal oleh Naruto. Memikirkannya saja membuat ia pucat pasi.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku..., sekarang keluarlah! Bantu aku memberi pelajaran pada kerajaan sialan ini."

"Khukhukhu, pangeran sepertimu meminta maaf padaku?" gelak tawa mencekam itu menggetarkan permukaan kawah.

"Diamlah! Kau mau keluar atau mati? Cepat pilih!" kata Naruto jengkel.

Tak lama setelah itu, sipemilik suara mengerikan akhirnya keluar. Di mulai dari tangannya yang ternyata sangat besar, bersisik, dan juga memiliki cakar yang tajam. Disusul kepalanya yang juga terlihat mengerikan, bertanduk, bergigi runcing, dan memiliki mata merah layaknya darah.

"HUAAAAA NAGAAAA!" Kiba menjerit seperti orang gila. Nyawanya nyaris terlepas begitu saja kalau tidak ingat di belakang punggungnya terdapat lava panas yang bisa melelehkan tubuhnya jika ia terjatuh.

Makhluk itu terkekeh menyeramkan melihat ekspresi pucat Kiba. Sekarang ia telah berdiri di depan mulut goa dan menunjukkan dirinya secara keseluruhan. Kurama benar-benar besar, lebih besar dari rumah bertingkat yang ada di pusat kota. Tapi, makhluk itu tidak seganas apa yang ia dengar dari para penyihir. Kurama nampak memberi hormat pada Naruto, seakan dia adalah peliharaan sang gladiator pirang.

"Bagus, sekarang ikut aku."

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik kerah pakaian Kiba dan melompat ke atas tubuh Kurama. Kali ini Kiba benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran ketika tubuhnya merasakan tekstur keras dan panas dari punggung seekor naga api.

 **...**

Detik-detik kemunculan gerhana sudah semakin dekat. Hawa mencekam mengungkung erat ruang persembahan. Angin menggelitik memadamkan obor. Api lilin bergoyang mengikuti tarian angin. Jemaat mulai mendekat, mengelilingi altar dan memenuhinya dengan tumpukan kayu, menutupi sosok seorang pemuda yang tak henti-hentinya menjerit dan meronta-ronta. Kayu-kayu itu dibubuhi minyak tanah, menguarkan aroma khas yang dalam sekejap mata membuat deru napas Sasuke tercekat.

Lantunan mantera kembali mengudara. Mencabik-cabik suasana yang kian berat mencekam.

"Tolong!"

Kaisar berdiri angkuh. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit, memperhatikan bulatan gerhana bulan yang hampir sempurna. Kedua tangannya membentang, seolah menyambut sesuatu yang sebentar lagi datang.

"Tolong ..." Suara teriakan Sasuke melirih. Pergelangan tangannya penuh memar, hasil dirinya memberontak melepaskan ikatan.

Empat orang menempati tiap sudut altar, memercik api. Mereka membakar kayu yang diinjak Sasuke sekaligus kayu-kayu yang ditumpuk menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

"Tidaaakk!"

Api berkobar. Hawa panas membekap. Teriakan keputusasaan Sasuke berbaur dalam rentetan doa. Api dengan cepat membesar, melahap kayu-kayu. Tapi, tak sempat menyentuh Sasuke, seberkas cahaya yang berkilau dari telapak tangan kiri Sasuke mengusir lautan api itu dalam sekejap.

Kaisar menggeram marah. Dia menyiram minyak tanah lebih banyak tapi api justru memadam dengan sendirinya.

"Dia tidak mempan dibakar. Tusuk jantungnya dengan belati!"

Titah kedua dijatuhkan. Salah seorang jemaat mendekati Sasuke dan bersiap menikam jantungnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi rencana itu gagal, angin kencang tiba-tiba menerbangkan apapun yang berada di ruangan itu, termasuk menghempaskan para jemaat yang mengerubungi tubuh Sasuke.

Suara kepak sayap raksasa terdengar dari atap yang terbuka. Sesosok makhluk ganas berwarna oranye kemerahan menukik cepat menghancurkan bangunan. Para penyihir yang juga berada disana sebagai pengikut berusaha melindungi Kaisar dengan kekuatannya. Berbagai macam elemen sihir dilempar untuk membinasakan sang naga. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mampu melukai kulitnya.

Naruto yang berada di atas punggung Kurama merunduk, mencari-cari Sasuke yang perlahan melemah akibat segel yang mulai memudarkan cahayanya. Dia segera melompat, menghiraukan Kiba yang semakin pucat pasi menungganggi Kurama seorang diri. Sihirnya menebas tali, lalu menggunakan tenaga gravitasi untuk menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda raven tetap tak bergerak. Napasnya melemah. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Seharusnya ia bisa datang lebih cepat.

" _Il mio compagno_ ," bisik Naruto lirih. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu di telinga Sasuke. Tetes air mata mengaliri pipinya sebelum Naruto mengeratkan dekapan pada pinggul Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya.

Api dan kehancuran senantiasa meriuhkan suasana. Segala jenis teriakan maupun umpatan menyebar bagai kutukan. Melodi kematian berdengung. Namun, dua jiwa yang terlibat dalam satu pelukan berdiri di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Naruto memberikan lumatan di bibir dingin itu, menyalurkan sebagian energi kehidupannya demi membuat sepasang mata onyx kembali membuka. Dan ia tahu cara ini akan berhasil.

Ketika leguhan panjang mengawali kebangkitan Sasuke dari tidur sesaatnya, Naruto telah melompat ke atas punggung Kurama. Ia mendekap tubuh rapuh itu hati-hati, memperlakukannya amat berharga, sangat berbeda jauh dari pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Hancurkan semuanya Kurama."

Satu titah absolut dikumandangkan. Kurama meraung keras sebelum menyemburkan lahar panas dari dalam mulutnya, menghancurkan seisi kerajaan beserta para penghuninya.

 **...**

Kebit angin yang menerbangkan helai rambut tak membuat perasaan Sasuke membaik. Belum lagi Kiba yang tak juga bisa berhenti mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," gumam Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kali. "Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Nada pertanyaan yang juga sama selalu terucap semenjak ia sadar dari ajalnya.

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku, Naruto."

"Bukan, bukan itu. Tapi jati dirimu. Kau bukan manusia ataupun penyihir kan?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, nampak terlena oleh pemandangan lautan dari atas kepala Kurama. Saat ini mereka memang sedang terbang menunggangi naga. Hal itulah yang membuat Kiba mengalami mabuk udara.

"Naruto, jawab aku!"

Lelaki itu masih bergeming. Mengelilingi tiap sudut chakrawala dengan matanya yang sebiru lautan. Tapi, kemudian Naruto menoleh, menghampiri Sasuke dalam sekali lompatan jauh.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu sekali?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku bertanya karena ini adalah sebuah keharusan."

Naruto menaikan alis. Masih enggan menjawab.

"Kau berbisik sesuatu di telingaku saat aku sedang tidak sadar."

"Oh, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto santai. Tapi, pelan-pelan ia merapatkan tubuh. Membaui aroma Sasuke yang tercium seperti hawa pegunungan bercampur mint segar.

"Lalu apa maksudnya itu?" tuntut Sasuke.

Naruto merunduk seraya mendekatkan bibirnya di depan telinga itu. "Seperti kataku ..." ujarnya, dengan suara berat dan serak. "Kau adalah pendampingku, Sasuke."

"Apa?"

" _Dio compagna_. Akulah yang memberi segel itu di tangan kirimu. Sejak kau lahir aku sudah menandaimu sebagai pengantinku."

Tidak ada raut jenaka ketika Naruto mengatakannya. Dia serius. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara mata safir itu menembus ke dalam retina sang onyx. Menghanyutkan serta menggetarkan nuraninya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Memangnya berapa umurmu? Kalau aku adalah pengantinmu, kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku lebih awal?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang."

"Oh, aku punya banyak waktu senggang. Tenang saja."

Naruto menahan tawa. Tingkah Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Naruto pikir Sasuke tipikal orang yang pendiam dan kaku. Jadi siapa sangka kalau ia bisa merajuk semanis ini.

"Masalah utamanya karena kau menutupi segel pemberianku dengan perban. Tanda itu jadi kehilangan sinarnya sehingga aku sulit menemukanmu."

"Pembohong."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi penyebabnya."

Mata Sasuke terpicing ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan. "Apa itu?"

"Aku kehilangan setengah kekuatanku ketika menginjakkan kaki di bumi. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja kembali ke tempat asalku. Tapi, rupanya Kurama malah merajuk hanya karena aku tak sengaja membakar ekornya."

"Itu sakit, Pangeran," cetus Kurama yang tak terima dirinya disalahkan.

Naruto terkekeh. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri juga tampan. Sasuke lalu tersentak, ada sesuatu yang terdengar ganjil disini. "Pangeran? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku, Naruto―"

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Yah, baiklah..., aku adalah Pangeran Matahari, dan aku adalah pemilikmu."

Sasuke segera menatapnya dengan tatapan, "Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak percaya," hela napas lelah terhembus. "Kau bilang aku ini bukan manusia ataupun penyihir kan? Kau memang benar mengenai hal itu karena aku ini adalah dewa."

Sekarang bukan hanya Kiba yang akan mengalami mabuk udara, Sasuke rasa sebentar lagi ia akan muntah.

"Kau sudah melihat kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Jika aku ini penyihir, maka aku hanya bisa menghancurkan bukan menciptakan. Aku yakin kau cukup jelas melihat aksiku di hutan malam itu."

Memori Sasuke lekas terputar pada kejadian malam lalu dimana ia memergoki Naruto yang sedang membelah tebing jurang air terjun dan menciptakan tumbuhan.

"Atau jika kau memerlukan bukti yang lebih kuat, aku akan segera membawamu ke Kerajaan Matahari. Aku ingin Ayahanda dan Ibunda menemui calon pengantinku. Karena kelahiranmu sebelumnya telah diramalkan oleh tetua kerajaan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu Sasuke. Hanya kau yang selamat membawa segel ini, tidak dengan yang lain."

Pandangan Naruto meluluh. Ia meraih tangan Kiri Sasuke kemudian mengecup lembut punggung tangannya yang dingin. "Jangan khawatir, setelah itu aku akan membawamu kembali bertemu dengan keluarga kandungmu."

Ada rasa rindu yang bergelora dari mata onyx Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup terpisah, pada akhirnya Sasuke akan bertemu kembali dengan Ayah, Ibu, serta Kakaknya.

"Na-Naruto..., bagaimana denganku?" Kiba mengacungkan jarinya takut-takut. Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan disekitar mulutnya terdapat sisa cairan yang berasal dari dalam lambungnya.

"Tenang saja. Kau adalah pengikutku yang paling setia. Tentu aku akan mengajakmu tinggal di Kerajaan Matahari bersamaku."

Sosok arogan sang gladiator menghilang begitu cepatnya. Yang saat ini mereka lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah sosok Pangeran Matahari yang baik hati.

"Kurama bisa tambahkan lagi kecepatanmu? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang," katanya menggebu-gebu. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke ketika mendengar Kurama mendengus meremehkan.

"Anda melukai harga diriku, Pangeran," dan tiba-tiba Kurama terbang secepat kilatan cahaya menuju matahari.

Dibanding Kiba yang kembali mengalami mual dengan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Sasuke beruntung karena Naruto mendekapnya sangat erat. Mencegah dirinya melakukan hal memalukan yang sama dengan Kiba. Tapi, alih-alih merasa mual, Sasuke justru merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan manis menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau akan menjadi bulan yang tercantik Sasuke. Kau akan menjadi pengantinku yang luar biasa."

 **FIN**

Dio Compagna (Pendamping Dewa) adalah fanfic yang khusus saya dedikasikan untuk ultah Uchiha Sasuke bulan juli kemarin. Fanfic ini hasil buah pemikiran saya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat, yaitu 3 jam. Semoga tidak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian. Yah walaupun ini sangat terlambat. But, Happy Birthday Sasuke Sayang (daripada ga sama sekali) :v


End file.
